gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Bros.: The Underground
Mario Bros.: The Underground is the sequel to the NES classic Mario Bros., in which you bump the platform underneath the enemy to knock them out. The game debuted Luigi into the mix, which most would say is an absolutely great thing. This game too introduces a new character, as well as the Mario Bros. themselves and a few other characters from the series that didn't appear in the first Mario Bros. Gameplay The gameplay is basically the same as the first. Jump underneath the platform the enemy is standing on to flip them over, jump on top and run into them. This time on the other hand you can also use Melee attacks (punching, kicking, uppercut, etc.) to take out your foes. Once you wipe out all the enemies, you move onto the next level. Characters Playable Nonplayable Mr. Mushly Mr. Mushly was hired by the Mario Bros. to take care of their plumbing business when they went off to stop Bowser. Realizing that the situation was underground, Mario revisited his old friend so he could bring him underground to stop the reported menace. Mr. Mushly maintains contact via walkie-talkie with Mario upon his exploration of the infested sewers. Princess Peach Princess Peach is actually a minor nonplayable character in Mario Bros.: The Underground. She's mentioned by a Toad saying that "Princess Peach has news!" and seen when Mario goes to receive them. Peach is the one who sends Mario underground. Toadsworth Toadsworth is seen with Peach whenever she is. Normal Bosses Hookbill the Koopa From: Tetris Attack Combat Type: All-Around Giga Lakitu From: Super Mario Galaxy 2 CT: Tricky Buzzy Behemoth F: New character to Mario Bros.:The Underground CT: Speed Clawgrip F: Super Mario Bros. 2 CT: Power Bugaboom F: Super Mario Galaxy CT: Tricky Fryguy F: Super Mario Bros. 2 CT: Speed Baron Brr F: Super Mario Galaxy CT: All-Around Bowser F: Super Mario Bros. CT: Power Expansion Bosses Goomboss F: Super Mario 64 DS CT: All-Around General Guy F: Paper Mario CT: Tricky King Bob-Omb F: Super Mario 64 games CT: Power Kamek F: Mainly Yoshi's Island Series CT: Tricky Army Hammer Bro F: Super Princess Peach CT: All-Around King Boo F: Luigi's Mansion and many Mario sports titles CT: Tricky Petey Pirahna F: Super Mario Sunshine and many Mario sports titles CT: Power Dry Bowser F: New Super Mario Bros. CT: Power Enemies *Shellcreeper (arrives in World 1) *Spiny (World 2) *Buzzy Beetle (World 3) *Sidestepper (World 4) *Fighter Fly (World 5) *Fireball (World 6) *Freezie (World 7) *Koopa Troopa (World 8) *Goomba (World X1) *Shy Guy (World X2) *Bob-Omb (World X3) *Magikoopa (World X4) *Hammer Bro (World X5) *Boo (World X6) *Pirahna Plant (World X7) *Dry Bones (World X8) Story The story begins with Mario going to his mailbox. He's aware that Luigi went on a quest to the sewers to take out a monster, and is sure he'll return. Mario gets the mail and comically says in his Italian voice "Bill...Bill...Bill...What's-a this?" Mario finds a strange letter and opens it. The letter states: Dear Mario, '' ''We must notify you that your brother Luigi will not be returning from his quest into the sewers. He was captured by what we say several monsters. Strangely, Yoshi and Toad have gone missing, too. An old friend of yours has agreed to help you save them. He'll be here at the castle to pick you up. '' ''Sincerely, Princess Peach Of course, Mario goes to the castle to see Peach and Toadsworth waiting there. Peach gives Mario further information and a map of the sewers. This map will serve as the map on the main screen in the game. Suddenly an old Blue toad with a long black moustache comes in and says that he's ready to bring Mario to the sewers. In the truck, Mario and Mushly chat up a storm about the plumbing business. Mr. Mushly tells Mario how his old business is going under his own management. Mushly stops the truck and walks up to a manhole and tells Mario that this is the entrance to The Underground, the place where Mario had his adventures before. He warns Mario that the Underground has grown more dangerous but that it should be just as easy as last time because apparently Mario got stronger since the original Mario Bros. Mario slips down the hole with the view still fixed on Mr. Mushly. Mr. Mushly realizes he forgot something and slips down the hole after him. He's too late, though, and you see Mario being attacked by two Shellcreepers. A tutorial begins to introduce the different moves of Mario's. After the Shellcreepers are defeated, Mario is ambushed by many more. After the Shellcreepers are defeated, Mario discovers that the sewers have been jumbled into a maze. He must go through eight dungeons and defeat the monsters of each dungeon. He assumes that the other heroes that tried to go through the maze are in each of the dungeons too. How does he discover this? He finds seven warp pipes blocked off by trapdoors that can only be opened with keys. A sign reads that the keys open up the pipes to the other dungeons. Music World 1 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5-qOdxkZAs&feature=related World 1 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TXC97nB5fE World 2 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OaI_HQyBC4 World 2 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06LOPcTeF5Y World 3 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Rqjl-_desw World 3 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmD5xokNjRs World 4 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPJcOybiCKM&feature=related World 4 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Idk3E-y74tI World 5 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvZWxiUfrNo World 5 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erMm9iGW8PA&feature=related World 6 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd_2aa7dloM&feature=related World 6 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ_COjjTx2w&feature=related World 7 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcnvikR9ru0 World 7 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ceNwyRPlbM World 8 Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk-Do9XJjq8 World 8 Boss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt5RXcEhVPE Category:Action Category:Puzzle Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games